mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Eva Langley
Eva Rei Langley '''(b. December 4th, 2005) is a Half-blood witch from Surrey, England. She is the only child born to Emil Langley - a pure-blood wizard currently employed by the ministry as a potioneer - and Maria Kawamura - a Japanese witch from a Muggle family. She is currently in her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was sorted into Gryffindor. Biography '''Family History Personality Eva is quite the proud, spirited witch. She is very opinionated and is not afraid of using aggression in order to get her point across. She does not like being looked down upon or told what to do; she has a penchant for breaking and bending the rules as well as disobeying authority. There is a softer side to her personality, however. Once befriended, she is loyal, trustworthy and supportive to a fault. Traits * Ambitious * Rash * Brave * Blunt * Mischievous * Rebellious * Competitive * Taunting * Posturing * Adept * Temperamental Physical Attributes Eva has long, wavy raven black hair that is usually worn down, reaching towards the middle of her back. She has light, golden brown eyes that are comparable to the color of honey. Given her mother's Asian ancestry, Eva has distinct Japanese features. Possessions * Wand: Vine wood, 8.5 inches, Phoenix feather core. Eva carved the characters 明日 (today) and 今日 (tomorrow) onto the handle in her Second Year. * Calming Draught: A potion used to calm a person down after having suffered a shock, trauma, or emotional outburst. Studies and Magical Abilities * Defense Against the Dark Arts: Exceeds Expectations * Astronomy: '''Outstanding * '''Herbology: '''Acceptable * '''Charms: '''Outstanding * '''Care of Magical Creatures: '''Exceeds Expectations * '''Divination: Outstanding * Ancient Runes: '''Exceeds Expectations * '''History of Magic: '''Exceeds Expectations * '''Potions: '''Outstanding * '''Arithmancy: '''Acceptable * '''Transfiguration: '''Exceeds Expectations * '''Muggle Studies: '''Outstanding Relationships '''Family Family Tree * Emil Langley - Eva's relationship with her father is near non-existent, given the man's unparallelled work ethic. Working full time at the Ministry of Magic meant extremely long hours and rare days off. Despite his absence, and unbeknownst to Eva, he adored his little girl tremendously, and would tuck her into bed every night after she had fallen asleep on the couch. He tried his best to show his love with lavish gifts, but otherwise did not know how to properly show affection, leaving Eva to believe her father was simply a workhorse who did not care much at all. * Maria Langley (née Kawamura) - Eva's relationship with her mother was strained in its earliest years. Being a stay at home mom gave Maria all the time in the world with her daughter, but not much time to do much else. Rather than making their bond stronger, Maria's constant presence left Eva feeling smothered and resentful. Maria kept an extremely watchful eye on the young girl and restricted her activities, which undoubtedly became the driving force behind Eva's rebellion. In Maria's eyes, her daughter was disappointingly reckless and not nearly as studious as she had hoped. This opinion led to near constant fall outs. However, as Eva grew older and began gaining attention for the wrong reasons, she found a way to connect with her mother in a way that promoted more genuine understanding. Friendships Rumors "Isn't she the girl who convinced a first year to set his school supplies on fire? Told him some nonsense about "unlocking their true potential." Dunno how she managed to not get expelled for that one." - a seventh year Hufflepuff boy (true) "She's wicked smart. Don't let the rebellious act fool you, she actually cares about her studies." - A fellow sixth year Gryffindor (true) "She's a complete nutter, I tell you. One minute she said she wants to be my girlfriend, the next, I'm not good enough for her!" - A rejected Ravenclaw boy (not true) "Heard her mom's a mud-blood. Absolutely disgusting that her father would marry such a disgrace. Way to taint your bloodline!" - a rather nasty Slytherin (true) "I saw her kissing three different boys in one week. Said she was going to collect one from each house!" - a nosy Gryffindor (half-true) Category:Gryffindors Category:Students